A Kwami Sandwich
by Pineapple-Mango-Cat
Summary: Adrien comes into Marinette's parents bakery to find what appears to be a kwami sandwich- and only then he begins questioning if Marinette might be ladybug.
1. A Kwami Sandwich

The bell of the Dupain-Cheng's bakery rang, and Marinette quickly shifted her gaze up to the glass door, shooing Tikki under the glass of the counters.

The sun shone from the windows and cast shadows on who other but Adrien Agreste's expression as he walked through with Nino following close behind.

"Adrien!" Marinette yelped with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Adrien scratched the back of his neck. "Just hoping to get something to eat away from home."

Nino shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Translation; his dad is going crazy and we want some cookies."

Mari's eyes widened as she nodded with a smile. "Of course, we have plenty. What kind, mm?"

Nino stepped up to the counter. "One of each. Please. I'm hungry."

Marinette shifted before disappearing into the back kitchen to grab the cookies.

Adrien sat down at a table and stared at the glass counters filled with breads of all shapes and kinds. His dad was freaking out again, something had gone wrong in business and Adrien, well, Chat Noir, had come home at midnight through the front window.

He stared at the bread until he he saw a small face peek out from behind the bread.

Tiny and pink with black spots.

Was that a kwami?

It was squashed between two slices of rye, almost like a kwami sandwich.

Plagg peeked out from his shirt. "That's Tikki!"

Adrien pushed him back into the breast pocket on his jacket and looked at Nino, still pouring down at the pies.

"Tikki?" He whispered. "That's- ladybugs kwami, right?!"

Plagg nodded, and Adrien pushed him back into his pocket, looking back at the counter. Tikki was gone.

Could Marinette be Ladybug? There's no way- but yet it made sense in some ways.

Marinette soon arrived with two plates of cookies, pushing backwards through the door, and laid them on the table. Adrien handed her his debit card and she stepped back behind the counter to ring them up.

"So Marinette, you don't work down here very often," Nino started with a mouthful of cookie. "Why is today any different?"

"Ah- mom and dad are on a delivery. I'm just watching the store for a few hours." She replied, picking up a cloth to wipe down the counter.

Adrien picked up a cookie. "Tell your parents they are amazing. These treats are always so wonderful."

Marinette gave a warm smile and nodded.

"Come join us," he offered, pulling out another chair at the table.

Marinette felt a blush growing up her cheeks but she slipped into the chair beside them, picking up another cookie and taking a nibble.

They talked for a long while until her parents came back and all that was left was crumbs on the plate, and Marinette waved a goodbye as they disappeared out the door.

When she finally climbed up to her room, the first worried words that were out of her mouth was "Tikki! Did anyone see you?!"

Tikki shook her head. "Don't worry about it! I hid just in time. It's going to be alright!"

Despite the near found Tikki, Marinette plopped onto her bed with a sigh.

"That was nice. How long did I talk to Adrien this time? An hour and a half was it?"

"And you only stuttered five times!" Tikki added cheerfully.

"He's so sweet. Sometimes I don't think he ever deserves to be the son of Mr. Agreste. He seems to be so unkind, unlike his son."

"I'm sure Adrien is fine. His father may not be the best, but soon, he will be free and on his own. Don't worry about him too much."

Marinette gave a sigh and flicked off the light, snuggling into bed and burying her nose in the pillow.

"Goodnight, Tikki."

"Goodnight, Mari!"

A/N: Sorry it's so short for the first chapter- feeling very tired tonight, but yeah, this is basically going to be a fic where Adrien finds out who ladybug is but Mari dosent know until later on. Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading and any feedback would be appreciated! 3


	2. Date Night and New Frights

Adrien tapped his fingers boredly on the table.

He couldn't help but keep thinking about the possibility of Marinette being ladybug, and even if the topic at hand was interesting, he stared out into the window and thought.

And thought.

And thought.

At this point Adrien realized how silly he was- how it made sense that Marinette was Ladybug. He never stopped to see the color of Ladybugs hair, yet it was the same unique navy blue as the girl in his class. It was a matter of time before Plagg did something drastic- Adrien was lucky enough Plagg didn't reveal himself when he first saw Tikki.

He didn't know what to do- he didn't want to tell Marinette. He didn't know how she would react. But Ayla or Nino? Maybe.

Alya might 'accidently' post it on her blog if he told her anything, but it seemed like he might be able to confide in her. As long as she made sure she didn't let it slip to Marinette herself.

The ringing of the bell startled his mind back into focus, and he began to start stuffing pencils and notebooks into his school bag.

"Hey, handsome!" Snickered a voice.

He turned around to see Chloe standing with a wide smile.

"I don't think we've officially gone out on a date yet, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out to the cinema on Friday."

Adrien's eyes widened. He couldn't do this- but then again, she would ruin his life, and his father's life if he didn't accept. She would cry to her dad, then he would end up exiling or firing Mr. Agreste, ruining both of their lives.

"Adrien!" Chloe whistled, bringing him back.

"Oh, uh- sure! That sounds great. Friday." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. He gave another nervous, tight, chuckle.

"Great!" She blew a kiss and walked away, batting her eyelashes as usual. Chloe was ridiculous.

Adrien gave a sigh and sat up, slipping the school bag over his shoulder and walking out into the hallway. Ayla was conveniently right outside the bathroom door, standing less than thirty feet with her back against the stone wall.

Her gaze met his coolly, standing up straighter as he walked over.

"Hey Ayla, is Marinette here?"

Her eyes widened. "She's in the bathroom, do you need her? She will be out in just a minute-"

"No, Ayla, I need to talk to you," he cut her off, whispering. "I think I know who ladybug is, but you have to keep it secret, from everyone. I just don't know what to do."

Her eyes sparkled and she nodded vigorously. "Wait, really?! Tell me, I promise I'll keep it a secret, since you said so."

"I think Marinette is Ladybug-"

He was cut off by Marinette herself, opening the door, "Alright, Ayla, let's go- oh! Adrien!" Her cheeks flushed immediately when she saw the boy. He stepped back a bit even with Ayla's gaping expression she tried to cover up, and wished them both goodbyes. And now he would just have to get through his date with Chloe tomorrow night, and maybe he would have a chance to talk with Ayla and maybe Nino this weekend.


	3. My Lady, My Love

Marinette was surprised when she walked home and Ayla was silent. Ayla was never silent. Ever.

"Ayla, are you okay?" She asked, looking down at the pavement as they walked through the streets of Paris.

"Huh?" She met Marinette's gaze with a nervous smile.

"Ayla, is there something you're not telling me?" Her voice sounded pleading and worried now.

"Obviously you don't know me very well if you think I'm lying to you. I would never lie to you, and I know apparently you would never lie to me."

They were silent for a few more moments, the only sounds the cars trailing along the streets and the tapping of their shoes on the ground. "That isn't what I meant. What's going on?"

Ayla's lips pursed. "I think I'm gonna go straight home today. Not feeling up to hang out."

And Marinette's grief-stricken eyes followed her best friend run across the street to her own home, brown curls flopping behind her. Marinette had no idea what was going on, but she just made her way home and curled up on her bed with her sketch pad, sketching away her problems with every pencil stroke.

He tapped his feet on the doorstep of Chloe's house, nervous tension flooding his veins. The sun sunk below the tall buildings in a cascade of orange mixed with purple, but even still at the beautiful night it would be, his stomach churned.

Chloe opened the door with a fake sheepish smile, a blue dress spilling over her hips down to her knees.

"Hey, Adrien. Shall we go, love?"

He cringed but hid it with a nod, taking her small hand and leading her down her own massive driveway. There was nothing to be astounded of- the mayor's house was the same size as his own. If anything the place gave him anxiety, as if the Mayor would find him transform into Chat Noir at any time.

Walking to the Cinema dragged on, with Chloe ranting on and on about the new clothes she bought and how stupid the homework for English and how their teacher should be fired.

His mind blanked out, even if he nodded once in awhile to feign a show of attention.

They stepped through the glossy doors of the theater, taking in the massive grand ceiling and the sickly sweet smell. People were gathered around- it made sense on a busy Friday night, and soon they had paid for tickets to see a romance movie. Not that Adrien minded exactly- he just minded Chloe standing creepily close constantly.

They got into the theater and a tense Adrien sat for only the first few minutes before he excused himself to go to the restroom and calm down.

But screams erupted from the theater and with panicked eyes Adrien ran out of the bathroom into the hall.

Another akuma victim, perfect timing.

He raced back into the bathroom again with Plagg peeking out from his jacket.

"This is nice, isn't it! Now you won't have to go with Chloe!" Plagg remarked happily. Adrien simply shook his head. "Plagg, transform me."

Black swept down his body until he was encased in leather, cat ears peeking from the top of his blond hair.

He swept out of the theater and leaped over the buildings surrounding, finding his way to the akuma victim.

Ladybug soon joined him. This time, it was strange though, knowing it was probably Marinette under the mask. But they continued on.

The akuma victim was fought within an hour, and Adrien watched as her soft voice gave a goodbye to the butterfly, entranced by her voice.

This time, after they fought, Ladybug walked over and held a hand in his. Her eyes gazed into his and she gave a small smile.

"Thanks for always saving Paris with me Chat. You really may be awful sometimes, but I'm glad you're here to fight with me."

Maybe he should just go home.

He felt guilt growing in his chest about leaving Chloe, but he was tired and didn't want to deal with her anymore.

"No problem, my lady. Any time." Even if he tried to sound confident, it was still evident that he was worried, Chloe still in the back of his mind.

Ladybug could obviously see this. But she still nodded.

Marinette watched Chat as he ran back to his home.

What was he worried about? What was going on?

What if she followed him? She felt guilty about exposing his identity, but curiosity took over and she held her breath and followed him.

She watched as he leaped back towards the Agreste house. She stopped, licking her lips.

Chat Noir was not Adrien..

Her heart thumped in her chest, but she held her breath, watching as Chat Noir turned into Adrien.

It was out of impulse, but she reached down and opened the window just slightly, breathless.

She paused before opening the window the rest of the way, crawling through. "Adrien?"

He whipped around, shocked.

"Ladybug? But- how do you know me?"

She paused. "I guess we didn't know we were so close all these years."

"Mari-"

She walked over and wrapped her arms around him, feeling the transformation overtake her.

"Marinette."

There was a pause in the air but they just wrapped their arms tighter.

"Wow, I mean- wow, you are so amazing in both ways, I am so lucky." Adrien sighed.

"And I didn't know that a dork like Chat Noir could be you," Marinette laughed.

"I would love to stay for longer, but I don't want to worry my parents. I should go, but um- see you at school tomorrow, Chat- Adrien." She muttered.

He stopped before smiling. "You can call me love, my lady."

Marinette blushed, but smiled confidently. "See you tomorrow then, love."


	4. Maybe Everything Will Be Alright

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the support! I have seen a few mistakes you have pointed out, which I apologize for, such as saying they had school on Saturday last chapter, and I agree, Mr. Agreste would be more powerful than the mayor, even if Chloe talks to her daddy, haha. Hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

Marinette couldn't sleep that night. She blushed and kicked in her blankets all night long.

Chat Noir was Adrien, and Adrien called her love. She thought that this might be strange now knowing who Chat Noir was, but it was exciting.

And she really could not wait to get to the park. She knew Adrien was at the park most Saturdays, whether just hanging out or doing a photo shoot. She woke up early, maybe getting a few hours of sleep, but that didn't matter with all the excitement coursing through her.

She ate breakfast quickly and began on her way to school, catching up with Ayla who was setting a fast pace on the street, brown curls flopping behind her.

"Wait- Ayla!" Marinette sunk when she realized Ayla was still mad at her. Ayla was her best friend, she never wanted to part with her.

"Ayla, please tell me what's wrong. I never want to hurt you-" Marinette yelled desperately after her friend.

Ayla stopped for a moment before looking back to her friend.

She waited for Marinette to catch up to her before whispering in strained eyes,

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been so harsh, Marinette. I just- Adrien was telling me his suspicions about how you were ladybug, and I was angry at first that you never told me, but I realized now that you probably had to keep your identity for the sake of mankind- I'm so sorry."

Marinette's mouth gaped.

"Ayla, I never realized. But thank you for the apologize- and I'm sorry too. I would have told you if I could, but your right. But I also found out last night who Chat Noir was-"

"WHAT?!" Ayla gasped. "Tell me, I won't tell anyone. Your identities are secrets I will keep forever." She crossed her fingers.

Marinette fell alongside Ayla as they walked. "Guess." Marinette smiled sheepishly.

"Adrien?!" Ayla shriek whispered. Marinette nodded vigorously.

"This isn't real. This can't be- are you sure your ladybug?"

Marinette was apprehensive about showing her identity to Ayla, but she could trust her. They ducked into an alleyway as Marinette brought out Tikki and introduced them, then proceeded to transform.

She transformed back with a gasp and a smile from Ayla. "This explains so much."

They wrapped their arms around each other and giggled.

"Let's get to the park-" Ayla whispered.

They found their way to the park where Marinette spotted Adrien, waving vigorously.

He smiled back, but there was Chloe, scoffing.

"Whatever, Agreste. You will come around one day."

She walked away pouting. Marinette walked back up to Adrien.

"Is everything okay? What did Chloe do?" Marinette asked curiously.

"It's okay, Mari. She kind of forced me to go to the movies with her on Friday, and I asked her if we could just be friends but- I assume she's not that kind of girl."

Marinette laughed a bit.

"Want to go get some icecream, my lady?" He smirked. Marinette agreed gladly and they walked across the park.

Marinette smiled even wider when Adrien laced his hand in hers.

Marinette only looked back to see Ayla squealing next to Nino, "They're so cute!"

And she bit back an even bigger laugh as Ayla and Nino looked nervously at each other, now looking into each other's eyes. Ayla jumped up and kissed Nino.

Maybe they would still have problems being superheroes, and problems with Chloe, but Marinette had Adrien, Chat, and her friends.


End file.
